The Shortest Warning Of Stupidity
by Fearlessintheskies
Summary: Desmond keeps on having seducing dreams about Ezio...what the hell? Its all part of the plan as far as Ezio is concerned.. he has to find a way...a way.. but then there's Altair...oh shit. Lol attempt at smut
1. Fucking Prick

_"I hate myself for loving you  
I hate myself for realizing  
That feeling, you know the one."__  
_

_Fucking hell._

_It has been proven impossible to make yourself not think of something. Like no matter what you do it will be right there waiting for you. Still, we're the foolish idiots that pretend nothing is there, even though its fucking right out in the open. It never works. _

_Wow, I have fucking issues._

_All I can say to you is this: If something is up your ass, think about it. Don't shrug it off. It /will/ piss you off. Believe me, I know._

_But of course, what do I /really/ know? I'm 17 and out on my own. My parents called me an idiot for leaving the protection of the creed . As soon as I was old enough to crawl I was slammed into the life I'd watched my family through my infant eyes __and the prick Ezio was always there to remind me of everything._  
It wasn't the fact that Ezio was a dick, which he was. It was the fact that he couldn't get the italian out of his mind.

A hand grasped Desmond's shoulder and nearly made him spill the shot of vodka in his hands. "What the fuck?" Then he saw him. The dick himself. Ezio. He slammed the glass on the bar's countertop and turned back to him.

"Is that /really/ what you have to say to me?" Ezio inquired taking the drink for himself. He eyed him with a cocky glint in his eyes.

Desmond rolled his eyes. "Considering you're an asshat? Yes. I do what I please and I don't need your ass telling me what i can and can't say you a-" His sentence was cut short when Ezio dragged him through the grinding crowd and out of the bar. "You ass!" He growled."In case you haven't noticed, that /is/ my job!"

Ezio kept his grip on his wrist, lowering his hand to wrap around his fingers and Desmond pretended not to notice. " You can deal with your pathetic new life issues later. We have a problem."

_Of fucking course._

The second they were outside he twisted out of Ezio's reach, only to be shoved flat up against the wall.

"What the fu-"

"Non ti muovere." He murmured, pressing his body fluidly against the other.

"Y-you son of a-"

He was cut off by Ezio's silver tongue down his throat, not even bothering to testify. Desmond moaned into his mouth, that skillful tongue quickly disarming him, while those hands, trained in the arts he knew so well sunk lower and lower, moving from pinning his forearms to the wall, to his waist,to his hips...

It hadn't even crossed Desmond's mind that he'd lost his jeans and the italian was slowly diving lower, but those scarred lips kept him hypnotised, wanting more and as obediant as pet would be. Then, when it seemed as though he couldn't be surprised anymore, Ezio's hands clasped around his hardening, kneading...

...

...

Desmond woke up in a cold sweat and breathing heavy. Never in his life had he woken up so hard..except for the time...never mind he didn't want to think about that..Last night couldn't have all been a dream...could it?

He glanced over at his alarm clock. 6 pm. _How the hell long did he sleep? _

**_Trying something new guys. Let me know how it is. Never really written smut or AC fanfiction except for in notes but hey, it may work lol_**


	2. No Way Out

Desmond looked himself over in a glass nervously while polishing it,studying his face that had gone pale despite his efforts to forget about the dream. That dream wasn't real..was it? Surely it wasn't just a dream. Everything felt so real...he could feel the heat of the man taught against him, the vibrations of their bodies combing themselves together as if they could be one, the sweat that dripped down his face and the finger that brushed it away. _But if it was then... why the hell would he be having a dream about Ezio? Why not Altair or someone else? Why him? Woah, why was he even thinking about thinking about them? Shut up. Just shut up._ An order interrupted his thoughts and he snatched 2 more glasses beside the one he had been grooming and filled them with the usual alcohol all without even glancing up and slid them down the counter to the drinkers sitting a little away from him. _Thats it Des, keep it normal. Keep your cool. But-_

He poured himself a much bigger than a shot glass of dry gin mixed with vodka, one of the devil's drink and knocked it back without hesitation to suppress anymore thoughts of the annoying Italian, sitting down on a stool and scanning the bar amidst the never ending grinding partygoers. All that he could see was a massive tidal wave of dancers and the tiny blinks of light bouncing off the glasses in probably each hand. That was when he decided he had to get off his ass. Desmond tossed a few napkin-balls to Alex "I'm going to go score a little, watch the bar for me for a few." _He had to do this, otherwise he'd be messed up. Well...more than usual. _He didn't even look back to see Alex's small nod and slipped into the crowd.

A few minutes into dancing with the music, a blonde fell into him and she first glared at him but softened up when Des helped her up and smoothed the wrinkles from the cleavage of her denim top. "Dance with me." He ordered and he pulled her close to him, with no cries of protest coming from her. Desmond placed her hands on his hips and their bodies swayed together softly. The blonde threw her head back, letting her long hair drip down her back as he began to swing his hips back and forth deliciously into her. I s_till got it. _He thought relieved, _Nothing changed._ But just as the well designed blonde had put her hands in the air and moved her hips and waist slowly back and forth, he soon felt someone come up behind him and pull him away from her.

Every muscle in Desmond's body clenched as he was pushed into the man and looked up into his eyes. Ezio. He mentally bitched out his fingers for curling in the fabric of Ezio's clothes. The Italian pressed even closer as the other couples moved around the dance floor, making the space smaller and smaller,causing him to unintentionally slip a knee between Desmond's legs. His body gave a jolt and his heart was pounding beneath his chest as he realized the situation. "What the hell?" Desmond growled, only the effect was killed by the slightly breathless quality of his words. Ezio pulled back just far enough to see Desmond's face, pleased with the rosy blush he found there.

"Why so upset?" He asked, grinding the knee against his groin, producing a low groan. He swayed their bodies together to the beat, teasing Desmond's completely _unintentional _hardening. But Desmond couldn't find the words, or any words for that matter. The Italian ran a hand down the length of his body, purposely toying with the obvious bulge in his pants now. The younger man moaned softly and arched his back. When Ezio clamped down on his collarbone, he let out a gasp, hips rolling down and forward against the Italian's leg.

"Lets get out of here giovane" He murmured, tugging at the man who glared at Ezio and fought against his hold, snarling when he found him to be too strong. Ezio pulled him outside and pushed him against the brick wall, pinning him to it. Desmond now seeing this as all too familiar now but..didn't exactly want to stop it.

_Wait what? _

"Get the hell off of me!" Desmond said fighting him.

"Alright." Ezio gave in and released the man, though his eyes glinted with mischief.

His head was spinning now. "W-what? You do /that/ and then you say "Alright?""

Ezio pressed close to him,his face lined up with Des's and enunciated each word. " One. way. or. another. I'll. get. you." Desmond barely had time to register that when he was thrown to the ground, with Ezio firmly on top of him.

_**Working on it, its coming. I will try to update the rest tomorrow. But let me know so far. By the way thank you for the reviews, I love hearing your input xD**_


End file.
